


No New Friends

by butterflybrigade



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: (ya know because they're imposters), Betrayal, Blood, Cannibalism, Fear, Gen, Manipulation, Murder, Non-Binary Cyan, Other, Rating May Change, alien - Freeform, unreliable characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflybrigade/pseuds/butterflybrigade
Summary: The Imposter was gone, the four remaining crew members were safe now... Right?...“Green? Is everything alright?” Cyan called out to give fair warning as they cleared through the entrance. “I’m here to help if you-”Barely any green was showing through the space suit soaked in blood with half of his body hidden behind the second wall of electrical. The crew member was on the floor in a lifeless heap with blood spilling from out beneath him. Cyan dropped their tools and knelt to the ground in a frenzy to try and find a pulse.“No, Green, no.” Cyan felt their breathing become sporadic at the lack of any movement from the man. “This can’t be happening. The Imposter is gone.” Cyan wasn’t exactly sure who they were trying to convince, but the words were useless to Green now.“Are you sure about that?”
Relationships: Black & Cyan (Among Us), Black & Red (Among Us), Cyan & Red (Among Us)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Impostor Syndrome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885401) by [TheAsexualofSpades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAsexualofSpades/pseuds/TheAsexualofSpades). 



> Loosely inspired by "Imposter Syndrome" by AsexualofSpades! Just a disclaimer, this fic is going to be a little bit darker. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

The Skeld was quiet with the lack of members shuffling about their daily tasks. The sound of heated bickering between Yellow and Orange about who was more qualified to work in weapons was nowhere to be heard and left a terrible gap in the air. White used to be the one to break them up. 

_ “Enough you two. I thought we all agreed on an every other day schedule.” _

_ “Old Man Orange shouldn’t be working explosives with his fading vision.” _

_ “My eyes are as sharp as a seamstress’s needle, Hot Shot.” _

_ “Since neither of you two can agree, neither of you will be working weapons. Cyan? You’re covering for them today.” _

Ironically it was a mutual hatred towards another person that brought the two warring experts together. Cyan had never been good at making friends and White certainly did not help their case that day. That didn’t matter much now anyway.

Dulcet tones were gone from the medbay where Purple used to hum while she worked. She had always been so focused that it was never brought to attention until Cyan asked.

_ “That’s the lullaby I used to sing to my children back home. They’re all grown up now, but they’ll always be my babies. Anyway, you’re good to go, Cyan. Be more careful not to singe yourself with the wires next time.” _

Time was greedily sucked away on the Skeld and barely allowed Cyan any more time to be with Purple’s soft voice and comforting presence. Besides, there were far too many tasks to be done.

Guilt made Cyan’s stomach turn at the memory of how much they disliked Pink. She was a know-it-all who made a point to ignore and berate them for even the smallest mistakes.

_ “Dammit rookie, mess up the oxygen set up one more time and it will be the last thing you do. We’re on this mission to do our job so quit looking at me like that. I’m not paid to be nice to you.” _

The crew’s chemist wasn’t wrong, so Cyan backed off and tried not to feel like a kicked puppy. Some people were just… mean. She wasn’t like that to Red, so Cyan knew that it was just them that Pink didn’t like. Looking back perhaps they could’ve been friends eventually. The mission was supposed to be a long one after all.

And an even longer journey now with only four of the crewmates remaining and not nearly enough hands to keep up with tasks. 

The work was hard, but there was a slight monotony to it that distracted from the horrors of what had been happening over the past month. An alien life form infiltrated the aircraft and began picking off the crew one at a time. Bloody messes waited to be discovered and Cyan lived in fear of making one wrong turn to happen upon a crewmate torn in two like the way Pink had been. The only comfort was that no one had died after Yellow was ejected. 

So Cyan avoided thinking all together. They chose to ignore the constant fine tremors of their hands and the heavy bags under their eyes from gathering nightmares keeping them up. Perhaps all of it was a nightmare, and sleep was only a dream within a dream. 

The remaining few seemed to be coping in their own way. Green became overly kind to Cyan as if to make up for how hard he pressed into the notion of Cyan was an Imposter after White was found with stab wounds littering his body. 

Red had been eerily distant, no longer did he tell his extroverted jokes or touch with his outgoing playfulness. But what put Cyan on edge was that his smiles remained. They were… unsettling. Hidden in shadows or when Red thought no one was looking. As if he were proud of something. Cyan tried saying something to Black about it, but he gently reminded them that no one had died for weeks since Yellow was ejected. Yellow was the Imposter and she was dead now. Black vouched for Red, just like he had for Cyan.

And Cyan trusted Black’s judgement more than anything.

Black had been the one to save them from the crew’s scrutiny with a confirmed alibi when Cyan’s innocence was on the line. Cyan suggested they paired together after the second death and Black didn’t hesitate to oblige. He didn’t seem to share the same opinion as the others did about Cyan’s capabilities. Black seemed to be impressed with the extensive knowledge they had about the electric workings of the ship, but Cyan waved off the compliment by saying everyone was trained on it. 

But that was currently where Cyan was off to. Green wanted a break off of shields and asked to trade off electrical even though it wasn’t his expertise. Cyan didn’t put up a fight. Electric  _ was _ the best place for secluded privacy to cry alone. Green had lost his partner, so he was allowed not to be strong all the time. However, the repairs were taking far too long and Cyan’s own tasks were being affected by it.

“Green? Is everything alright?” Cyan called out to give fair warning as they cleared through the entrance. “I’m here to help if you-”

Barely any green was showing through the space suit soaked in blood with half of his body hidden behind the second wall of electrical. The crew member was on the floor in a lifeless heap with blood spilling from out beneath him. Cyan dropped their tools and knelt to the ground in a frenzy to try and find a pulse.

“No, Green, no.” Cyan felt their breathing become sporadic at the lack of any movement from the man. “This can’t be happening. The Imposter is  _ gone _ .” Cyan wasn’t exactly sure who they were trying to convince, but the words were useless to Green now.

“Are you sure about that?”

Cyan couldn’t hold back a disbelieving shriek at the sight of Red rounding the corner in front of them. His helmet was held casually at his side as if he was just airing out for a moment while his face told a completely different story. Crimson was smeared all over his widely stretched mouth that tugged into a cruel smirk to reveal ungodly sharp teeth. His free hand made a show of wiping off the mess as if it were ketchup at a barbeque. Cyan felt sick to their stomach at the gore around the room while fear made home in Cyan’s every cell. 

“What’s wrong, rookie? Boogeyman in your closet?” glowing red eyes burrowed into them with sinister intent that promised only pain. He lunged forward.

In a moment, Cyan was on their feet and dashing as fast as they could to escape. They plummeted helmet first into a darkly clad suit so hard that Cyan knocked their head against the visor. Warm hands instantly raised to steady them. Black must have heard Cyan scream and came to help. Black was a giant that must’ve been able to see the carnage ahead. There was no time to explain.

“Black we have to go! It’s Red, he’s the Imposter.” Cyan ignored the pain and took Black’s arm to tug them both away from Red’s predatory approach. Black wasn’t moving as he stared forward. Cyan used both hands to pull, barely moving the man a nudge. “Black _ , please _ .” 

  
“This wasn’t the plan.” The low rumble made Cyan’s core turn to ice in confusion. They could only stare at Black in horror.

“What can I say, I got hungry. Aren’t you?” Red shrugged like he had the energy to go back into his bubbly self. As if he had the right to sound like he was  _ joking _ . Cyan looked down to see that their wrist had been circled by one of black’s enormous hands in a light grip that could be tightened at any moment.

“He was useful.” Black continued evenly with unreadable emotion.

“Chill out my guy, there’s still one left.” Red’s glowing stare turned to Cyan.

Terror struck all at once as Cyan fully realized the extent of betrayal. There had always been two Imposters. Oh nova, Cyan had been a fool enough to  _ trust  _ one of them. Green’s body caught Cyan’s gaze one last time and it was enough to snap them out of the trance and yank their hand through the seam of where Black’s thumb and fingers met. To say they ran was an understatement. They flew through the halls and didn’t try to hear if they were being followed. All that mattered was creating as much distance as possible.

Imposters were fast, hunters, and monsters. Where were they supposed to go? 

_ Fix comms and send a distress signal.  _

Soon enough, Cyan plowed into the small communications room in a flurry and cursed when the door refused to close. Of course, not all the electricity was fixed yet. If Cyan could just get the system back on, they could send out some sort of S.O.S. They worked as quickly as they could despite their racing heart and shaking hands. Tears overflowed uncontrollably and vision blurred to the point Cyan’s visor fogged. They made the choice to discard their helmet in hopes to see clearer.

At that very moment the lights killed and the room was plunged into darkness with only the weak glow of computers to aid the task. Cyan whimpered but finally got the button to keep still. The wifi needed one minute to recalibrate and everything would be alright.

Heavy steps echoed from the hall in warning that time was running out. Cyan had no choice but to leave the computer. Their eyes scanned the room for some place of shelter. With few choices, they struggled into a small corner under one of the desks and held still as stone before the footsteps entered into the room. They barely breathed in their tightly curled position.

Familiar black boots came into view as they leisurely paced the room. Tears continued to fall while Cyan tightly covered their mouth. Their heart fell at the sound of the wifi recalibration process being cancelled. It was all for not. The silence continued for what felt like eons as Black searched for Cyan. Weak and desperate hope peaked out as the boots turned as though to leave the room.

Maybe it was a myth that Imposters could see in the dark, maybe there was still a semblance of a second chance to fix things once he left. The pipe dream was crushed when Black turned back into the room and a hand came down to grasp Cyan’s discarded helmet lying in the corner of the room. Burning nova, Black picked the bulky piece up with  _ one  _ hand. Those hands could break Cyan’s bones like toothpicks, and there would be little Cyan could do about it. No, no, no, this couldn’t be happening.

The helmet abruptly crashed onto the floor and rolled in front of the desk where Cyan was hiding while a fresh wave of tears flooded their cheeks. They remained silent.

“Come out from under there.” The once soothing rumble filled the air and was replaced with threat and oppression heavy enough to make Cyan sick. They felt paralyzed.

Black couldn’t be doing this. It wasn’t possible. He had cared for them, talked them down from nightmares, and told Cyan they belonged. How could Black be  _ doing _ this?

“ _ Now,  _ Cy.” the boots came closer and they couldn’t look. Cyan curled in further if that was even possible and closed their eyes. They heard him slide to the ground and still they couldn’t look up. Cyan didn’t want to see eyes the same color as the floor in electrical through Back’s helmet. 

Turns out Cyan didn’t have a say in the matter when their ankle was taken in a swift grasp and dragged out from underneath the desk. 

They screamed and barely registered the pain on her scalp from the metal floor beneath their head. Details remained blurry in the dark room as they kicked and fought to squirm away from the looming Imposter. Cyan wished they had their helmet back to curb the sensation of feeling so exposed. They also wanted to take away the satisfaction of the Imposter seeing them fall apart in fear. Instead it remained out of reach like another sort of traitor. 

Soon enough Cyan’s wrists were snatched through their flailing and pinned against their chest. The hand was too big, too strong. Cyan struggled to breathe under the pressure as panic built up.

“You need to calm down.” his words were probably supposed to diffuse the tension, but nothing about the situation was normal. “I won’t kill you.” Black shouldn’t even need to  _ say  _ that sentence, it should have been a given. Cyan thrashed harder despite the pain of potential claws digging in her wrists. 

Black was supposed to be  _ good _ . The crew member had always been a friend to Cyan in and out of work hours. His height and strength had always been a protective blanket that kept the monsters at bay and made Cyan feel safer with him than any of the others.

Another hand grabbed Cyan’s hip and pressed it into the cold metal ground, effectively pinning them like a butterfly on display. Only then did despair invite itself in without knocking as Cyan dared to look up. Crimson orbs glowed from the interior of Black’s helmet with calculative precision. There was nowhere to go, no one alive to save Cyan from the monsters.

The realization hit so hard that the adrenaline drained out to leave Cyan in an exhausted pile. Their own strength seemed far away and worthless compared to the Imposter above them. Cyan didn’t even try to stop the tears. They didn’t want to be brave anymore. 

They wanted the crew back. They wanted their friend back. They wanted this nightmare to  _ end.  _

The air shifted as Cyan filled it with hopelessness and betrayal. The fight bled away like the carnage in electrical. Like all the other crew members had been. Cyan was going to be joining them soon. Black must have noticed the change and eased up lightly from the hold he had on them. Cyan’s whole body shook with abandonment while trying to curl in. There wasn’t a point of course. They would die whether or not they protected their middle, there was nowhere else to hide.

Quiet sobs echoed through the room and were muffled once Cyan got the chance to cover their face. The Imposter’s hand released them but caged Cyan to the ground to prevent any ideas of escape. Cyan couldn’t do this, they weren’t tough like the others. 

“Why?” the question fell without thought. “I thought you…” what? Cared? Maybe Cyan was as naive as the others used to say. They flinched when the gloved space suit touched her face to wipe tears away. 

“Don’t think about that right now.” he avoided answering while brushing hair away from their face. Cyan instinctively pushed it away before realizing what a terrible idea the motion was. Their neck felt so vulnerable and there was absolutely no way to change that fact. They weakly tried to rise but weren’t surprised to feel a hand on her shoulder push her back down.

“Please don’t eat me.” Why did Cyan sound like they were apologizing?

“I’m not going to eat you right now.” under normal circumstances he may have sounded like he was amused. Cyan didn’t find it funny.

“Unfortunately I’m going to have a hard time believing you.”

“I suppose you will. I am telling the truth, though.”

“Like you did for Green?” Cyan glared as the implications weren’t lost on them when Black referred to the moment happening now and not the future. Still, now was  _ not  _ the time to be testing boundaries. Black stared down motionless as if planning his next strategy and Cyan couldn’t take it. If they were going to die they weren’t going down without a fight.

“We  _ trusted _ you!” they pushed against the arm bracing them in only to be pushed back themselves when the arm didn’t even waver. “We were the survivors, and we were going to make it  _ home _ . Green was going back to his sister, he was going to bury White’s badge, he didn’t deserve-”

“And what were you going to do?” His gaze burrowed right back as he completely ignored the rambling about Green. 

“I don’t… I…” Cyan was taken aback by the question and to be honest they hadn’t quite thought that far. Thank the stars they had always been a quick thinker, though. “I would have taught at the academy. Taught what happened here and how to notice the signs of infiltration. So no one else would have to go through this!”

“No one is waiting for you back on Earth.” Black spoke slowly as if he were talking a toddler through a tantrum. 

Cyan felt ugly regret for telling Black anything regarding their past. That was private and had been shared in the promise that no one else would know or use it against them. The truth… it made Cyan feel even more isolated than they already were. That had to be the Imposter’s goal. Their trembling increased as they connected the dots and wires of thoughts.

“No one would push to look for me. That’s why… easy target.” there was more beyond not having a family that the base wouldn’t look for her. Black couldn’t have known that though, right?

Black’s silence seemed to be the answer in itself. That was his angle wasn’t it? Never give the answer straight, but instead let the other come to their own conclusions. Rage packed in Cyan’s smaller form. They were  _ not  _ some weak pawn.

“Listen-”

Something akin to a snarl came from Cyan’s throat as newfound anger returned and compelled them to begin their fight again. They would not be  _ listening _ to anything that came out of Black’s lying mouth. Cyan recalled their best attempt at the few combat classes they were required to take back at the academy. They kicked, went for any joints that could put the Imposter off balance, and thrashed with every muscle they could.

“This isn’t productive.” Black sighed as if he had any right to be disappointed. Before any retort could be made, the air was knocked out of Cyan’s lungs as they were crushed into an abrasive grip against Black’s chest. Cyan couldn’t see what he was doing with their back to him and fear pushed them faster to try and get his arm to let go.

A sharp sting pierced into Cyan’s neck with quick precision they didn’t see coming. Cyan’s initial thoughts were that they had been bitten, but they quickly realized it was a syringe instead when their head turned woozy and their limbs turned to lead. The floor seemed farther away before their drowsy eyes succumbed to the floating sensation around them.

All that was left was darkness.

  
  



	2. Lunaris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter named after the song "Lunaris" by Gank.
> 
> Also, 100% there could be better grammatical edits, but do I want to do them? Nah.

Earth had a number of religions and doctrines that Cyan had been familiar with, but in none of which did they mention that the afterlife smelling like antiseptic and bleached linens. 

“I’m going to say it. I’m surprised you didn’t kill the rookie.”

“We still need one human until we get to Polus.”

The outside world felt far away, distorted through the lense of a fishbowl. Tones were difficult to understand and colors were far too blurry to make into real shapes. Fire and thunder mixed into the confusing fray with red swirls and black ink.

“You say that, but do we really? We fooled these idiots, who says we can’t do it again?” The fire speaking seemed petulant and stinging.

“How many missions have you successfully completed?” Cyan didn’t know that rolling thunder could talk. Silence and static mixed in the air to provide a resolute answer. “That’s what I thought. Leave the human alone until we get through the checkpoints.”

“Fine.” the flame crackled with heat. “And after that?”

The ink made some sort of motion, once again, difficult to see and interpret.

“I believe we have an audience.”

Cyan didn’t know what that meant but a shiver of fear anchored through the weightlessness of the world around them. With relief, the only thing that happened was the shuffle of metal to block out the scene. Perhaps Cyan would wake up in a less confusing afterlife if they fell asleep one last time.

*~*~*

The sting of bright lights was the only greeting Cyan received before a splitting headache prodded uncomfortably. Cyan’s muscles felt heavy and unused so they let their head roll to the side to avoid the overhead light of the medbay. They had half a mind to expect Purple hovering over the medical supplies to then dote on her patient. Purple was gone though.

So was everyone else now. 

A grimace became present on their face even though Cyan felt numb to the expression. They were all that was left of the crew. Which meant…

“You’re awake.”

A sharp intake of breath shocked Cyan into full awareness of their surroundings. The hard metal table as an excuse for a bed, the antiseptic in the air strong enough to taste, and scratchy fabric used as blankets all served as reality checks to pull them back to the present.

Anxiety waited for Cyan until they turned their head to the source of sound. There Black sat in the corner with a tablet he slowly discarded on the counter which left every bit of his attention on Cyan. They swallowed thickly and tried to move away, but a force kept them from moving any further. Cyan looked down to see their gloved wrist shackled to the cot’s frame. They were the cuffs for emergency discipline that the handbook recommended they use should the situation arise. The restraints weren’t much for show, but just enough to get the job done.

Black seemed to know that, too. 

“Relax, you’re not in danger.”

“You do realize that just saying that makes your point null and void, right?” Cyan snapped and  _ immediately  _ regretted it. They didn’t mean to lash out, Cyan just woke up is all. Black knew they weren’t a morning person.

Black only stared back, his face hidden behind the helmet’s visor. Space regulations mandated that suits were a requirement unless eating in the cafeteria or receiving treatment in the medbay. That meant over the months Cyan grew used to reading the crew’s body language to see any underlying meanings.

Yet Black gave Cyan nothing to work with as he remained completely still. He made a sound soft enough to be mistaken as a laugh. It had to have been a mistake because nothing about the whole situation was in any way humorous. The familiarity of it made Cyan want to cry all over again.

“Careful, Cyan.” he stated nonchalantly, but the weight of the unsaid warning hung in the air making it hard to breathe. Black didn’t seem bothered as he sat up straighter and ignored how Cyan flinched.

“You and Red are Imposters.” Cyan wasn’t sure what they hoped to achieve with the accusation, but they just wished their delivery seemed more confident. Orange would be bellowing by this point if he were in Cyan’s shoes. He would have been strong enough to yank the cuff off.

“Yes.” he agreed like he was affirming a checklist. “We are.” Now that Cyan was right, it hardly did them any good to know. Everyone was dead. The Imposters had  _ won. _

“What do you want with me?”

“The less you know the better.”

“But-”

“Green found out something he wasn’t supposed to. You want to end up like him?”

“ _ Ignis Nova _ , Black _. _ ” Cyan whispered into their hands in disbelief of the tangible threat. Their helmet was still gone. The absurdity of this new reality was overwhelming and inescapable. 

“If you behave, you can have free rein of the Skeld.”

“What?” Cyan’s voice cracked in surprise. The offer was unexpected and felt like a trap in its carefree delivery. Black rose from the chair and there was nothing Cyan could do to back away from his approach. Instead they scooted as far away as they could with being linked to the cot. “I don’t understand... Wait, don’t-”

The mistake Cyan made was that there was now plenty of space for Black to sit on the cot with them. Black’s proximity was a mock imitation of their previous intimacy before Green had been killed. How many times had Black allowed Cyan to be the one to crawl into bed when they were afraid and convinced one of the Imposters would kill them in their sleep? The behavior was wildly unprofessional for work, but judgement was not quite enforced with the murderous circumstances. 

That door had been opened when the heat had gone out and the crew had to huddle for warmth for an evening. That’s when Cyan found Black to be the only sort of shield that calmed their mind enough to get some type of sleep. Now the heat only brought terror to Cyan.

“The Skeld is a worn ship and there are still repairs to be done. If you do not try to escape or sabotage, you can roam to do tasks.” he laid out confusing terms and conditions that were utterly unexpected. There was no way Cyan came close to believing him. It was all probably a cruel ruse to get another thrill of killing when Cyan wasn’t looking.

“And you trust me to keep my word?” Cyan couldn’t bring themselves to turn and look at Black. They were too scared to see crimson eyes.

_ Click, click. Hiss.  _

Cyan’s heart rose to their throat at the familiar sound and shivered at the sight of Black leaning over their legs to set his helmet down. They whimpered as he got closer and shook when their cuffed hand felt the coarse fabric of his suit. 

“You’re smart, Cyan.” a hand large enough to reach the back of Cyan’s neck while also having his thumb touch their jaw directed their attention to Black’s unmasked face. “I think you understand the consequences if you run.”

And it wasn’t fair. Black dared to look comforting with his dark brown eyes staring down into their blue ones. The faded scar that traced from his jaw to cheekbone only accentuated the pleasant angles and features Cyan didn’t get to see often. Black’s obsidian hair was pulled back into a half bun to keep from getting in the way during tasks. The mundanity of the look derailed the theory that he could be some monster that hunted countless crew members. Black looked so  _ normal. _

This sick game of intimidation was one Black was playing well and Cyan hated him for it. The moment came and went when Black let Cyan go to pull out a key.

“Wait-” they interrupted before Black had the chance to unlock the cuff. “I don’t... think I can trust myself not to try and…” Cyan stuttered during the ramble. “I just need a moment.”

Black paused with a raised brow as he contemplated their words. Cyan didn’t want to die and they knew they couldn’t control their fight or flight instincts at the moment. In a sick way, being held back was some sort of false security. If Cyan couldn’t run, they couldn’t be chased.

“Take the time you need.” he decided. Black leaned in closer than before to take his helmet back as if to test how much control he had over Cyan’s fear. 

In return, all they could think about was how easy sharp fangs could lodge into their throat. If only Cyan’s anger wasn’t in the shadow of their dread. “I’ll come back.” a cruel promise.

Cyan deflated the moment the metal door slid shut. Once more the adrenaline left them in a worn out mess. The air was thin and hard to catch even when Cyan tried MIRA approved relaxation methods to regain their focus. After taking a moment to calm down they realized that the reason for their breathlessness was beyond their panic but rather the lack of O2 . 

_ The oxygen tank. _

The task was Red’s so the chance of him truly following through was low. Did Imposters need oxygen like the crew did? Cyan maneuvered themselves off the bed once they spotted their helmet. When they reached out their fingertips could only brush along the shell. The fabric of their gloves kept slipping and the delay in time only left more opportunity for Cyan to grow tired and pass out again. If they managed to get the helmet back on they could initiate their own personal oxygen tank. 

After multiple attempts they realized the reach was too far. Cyan retreated back to the cot and rubbed the sore ring around their wrist. A dangerous idea presented itself out of necessity and Cyan wished they didn’t have to consider it. Cyan looked to their glove and eyed the latch that connected it to the arm. There was a chance they would be able to squeeze out of the cuff if they detached the two.

Cyan furrowed their brow and screwed their eyes closed as they warred within themselves. They would be doing  _ exactly  _ the opposite of what the deal with Black was. They had  _ just  _ convinced the Imposter to leave them alone with the assumption they wouldn’t try to escape.

Cyan reasoned this wasn't to escape, it was just to innocently get their helmet. However after that, what would they do? With their portable oxygen tank back, their full suit paired with dodgy metal doors… was there any other option  _ except _ to try to run? Tears stung their eyes with the contemplation of sealing their own grave. Cyan was only human and when there was a chance to get help, would they be able to live with themselves if they didn’t try?

Their instincts were louder than their logic when they shakily dislodged the glove. Within a moment of struggling they twisted out of the cuff chained to the cot. Cyan was surprised they managed to set the metal piece down without a sound despite the increase of trembling. 

They wiped away the waterworks one last time before reattaching their glove and fastening their helmet. Cool air breathed over Cyan’s face as the oxygen kicked in. 

They gathered themselves as well as they could while plotting their options. The trek to comms would be a long one with more opportunities to be caught. The weapons unit was significantly closer. Cyan face planted into their hands. They had always been so  _ terrible _ with things meant to hurt people. On the other hand, Imposters weren’t people. 

_ There won’t be any problems. If them aliens even  _ try _ to mess with us, they wouldn't stand a chance against my models of weaponry. _

_ Orange, if there aren’t going to be any Imposters why be so armed? _

_ Is there a crime against being prepared, rookie? Comets, what are they teaching brats at MIRA nowadays. Scram, I don’t have time to answer pointless questions. _

Despite the bitterness, he still taught Cyan enough to at least wield one of the guns or blades. While Orange had been wrong about there being problems, the crew at least came to find out that Imposters didn’t mainly use tangible machinery to kill.

With that logic it meant they would have no need to utilize the human tools and would therefore not be near the area, right? 

Cyan’s fingers tapped nervously on the bed. It was their best shot at somewhat protecting themselves on the small ship. They breathed in deeply and exhaled harsh enough to fog their visor for a way to ground themselves.

With newfound purpose, they paced lightly to the closed door. Sure enough the access light went out and there was enough space for their small fingers to slip through a crack and pry the sliding open.

Cyan winced at the smallest whine it emitted, but slowly pressed on until there was an exit just large enough for them to slip through. They choked their nerves down into their stomach and inched through the opening with successful soundlessness. They thanked every constellation they knew when they saw the hallway completely empty. 

One more calming breath.

Cyan only took one step to the right when they saw a glint of silver leisurely twirling up and down into a red glove. Their blood turned to ice when Cyan’s eyes adjusted to see Red leaning against a wall as if he was trying to kill time. The monster noticed them just as quick as Cyan noticed him. The only difference was that he had a sharp grin and they had terror filled eyes.

“Called it.” The blade pierced through the air with a speed Cyan barely dodged away from. “Wrong move rookie.”

A metallic echo cried as the knife lodged into the wall behind Cyan. They’d fallen to the ground with a shriek and scrambled to get up before the Imposter had another chance to play target practice. Without even a chance to turn around Cyan felt a crushing grip on their shoulder as they were dragged away from Red’s terrifying stare. They screamed with regret, knowing that they had made the wrong decision. 

“Wait!” the grip tightened and hurt even more when Cyan tried to get out of it. Cyan wasn’t able to get their feet under them with the pace they were being pulled. Black was going to kill them and there was nothing they could do about it. In frantic moments they didn’t realize they had been thrown into an individual storage unit until their head hit the ground with a painful thump while the air was knocked out of their lungs.

Cyan tried to shield their throbbing shoulder that was already forming a bruise. Instead of agonizing fury from claws or fangs, Cyan instead heard retreating footsteps leaving them on the ground. Tears blurred their vision as they saw Black look at them one last time.

“Perhaps more time alone will do you some good.” he seemingly willed the door closed with a screech and a resounding thunk filled the room to signify the manual lock from the outside. A new kind of fear pulsed through Cyan like a plunge in cold water.

_ No no no, no. _

They got up to strike the door with panicked fists. The room was too small, the walls were closing in, the pressure was too much.

“Black! Please, I’m sorry!” Cyan shouted for some kind of mercy. Black knew being trapped in small spaces was one of their biggest fears. He  _ knew  _ that. And now he was the one inflicting this torture. “Black!” Cyan called one last time out of desperation to not be alone.

That was when the lights killed.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the feedback and I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it so far! Comments are super appreciated as it helps me stay motivated to write. Also feel free to leave opinions on where the story should go. I have a rough outline but I'm open to suggestions!


End file.
